


Waiting

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The time for MK and Red's child to be born has come.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @mage-of-words: 'May I request Kiss prompt #39 for Spicynoodleshipping with MK in painful labor as he tries to deliver his baby. Thank you.'
> 
> 39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face

“WE’RE HERE!” The door practically snapped in half from the force of Mei’s kick. She ran in with a massive duffel bag. She was followed by a calm Pigsy, a slightly less calm Tang, and a frantic Sandy and Wukong. “We’re here, where’s…Red?”

The redhead didn’t answer. He was glaring at the door to the room where MK had said they and Tripitaka would be. “Aren’t you supposed to be in there?” Mei asked, plopping next to him. “Y’know, since they’re your baby-”

“That’s the reason I’m out here,” Red grumbled. “Noodle Boy kicked me out. Apparently, he’s at the point where if he saw me, he’ll try to strangle me.” He paused, considering this. “This is normal, according to that monk. Anyway, Master Tang will come and get me when the actual labor starts-”

A yell from the room echoed through the monastery. The door opened, revealing Tripitaka. His peaceful smile was slightly strained. 

“It’s time.”

Red scrambled to his feet and into the room. “Everyone,” the monk greeted before slamming the door shut. The five of them shared looks.

The next hour was quiet, except for the sounds in the birthing room. Wukong winced at every slightly too-loud noise from MK. Finally, the cry of a baby made everyone relax. A few minutes later, Tripitaka opened the door and closed it behind him.

“How are they?”

“Is he okay?”

“How’s the baby?”

Tripitaka made a calm-down gesture. “Both Qi Xiaotian and their daughter are fine and in perfect health. Let’s leave the parents to it.”

* * *

Inside the room, Red admired his husband and the bundle in his arms as he wetted a cloth. Once it was properly soaked, he sat next to his husband. MK allowed him to wipe away the sweat, giving a tired but happy hum as his tears were kissed away.

Their daughter gave one last wail before settling into the arms of her father. She had a small crown of dark hair, a faint shade of red gleaming underneath. Her eyes opened, revealing the same soft brown orbs as MK’s, staring directly at them. Red looked her over with a protective gaze as he traced a finger down her features- tiny eyes, small nose, miniature fingers that brushed against his finger when he poked her hand.

She was perfect.

The tears came back and Red couldn’t resist the urge to kiss MK. He had given him everything he could ever want, and at that moment he knew that nothing could be more precious than his love and the little heir he held. They pulled apart and Red pressed kisses to MK’s face, thanking him in an ancient dialect for this. He ended with a kiss on their daughter’s head. MK leaned his head on his shoulder and the two sat together, enjoying the sight of their daughter.

This moment was precious…

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed profiles, so I now take drabble prompts over at starsfics on Tumblr.


End file.
